Levi ga Uninstall : Neo's point view
by milky-return
Summary: A Canvas Ranger Fanfiction again A reply Fic for Monkey D Cyntia. Warning : OOC, OC, dan Ending nggak jelas


Disclaimer : Levi milik Lutung Kasarung yang bermetamorfosis jadi monyet lepas di ragunan. *digorok pake chainsaw*

"… _Gomenne_…"

Neo tak menyangka bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat Levi, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dan menjauh dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-o0o0o0- Levi ga Uninstall -0o0o0o-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Daisuki desu_…"

Neo hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan dari Levi, hampir saja ia menendang Levi karena membuat candaan yang tak lucu seandainya saja Levi tidak memotong tindakannya. "Jangan dikomentari… Aku hanya ingin bilang hal itu saja…"

Terkejut, iya. Kaget, pasti. Tak percaya, tentu saja. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap Levi sebagai teman baiknya saja. Dua tahun mereka habiskan bersama hanya untuk berkelahi dan tertawa bersama-sama saja, Neo tak berharap atau memikirkan bahwa Levi akan menyukai dirinya, bagi Neo, Levi hanya sahabat, dan tak lebih dari itu.

Terdiam sesaat karena tak mengerti perputaran yang terjadi pada dirinya, Neo memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas perasaan Levi. Ia tak ingin memberi harapan, tapi juga tak mau melepaskan perasaan Levi untuknya. Ia sudah dimiliki oleh Shuu, dan hatinya hanya ada dan telah terikat untuknya, tetapi untuk menolak perasaan Levi saja, rasa "tak rela" selalu ada didalam pikirannya.

Ia menunduk dan menatap Levi sejenak, "Maaf…"

Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya seandainya saja Levi mengamuk-ngamuk untuk menghancurkan dirinya, sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Levi hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ahaha, tak apa… Kau tak menendangku saat aku mengatakan hal itu saja sudah cukup bagiku…" katanya sambil beranjak pergi. "Nah, waktuku sudah habis… Jangan lupa minum susunya, dik…"

"Aku bukan adikmu, dan jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil… Akan kuantar sampai depan rumahmu…"

Mungkin orang lain akan mengira-ngira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih atau lebih dari itu saat melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersamaan. Ehm, ya… Mereka terlalu dekat. Neo terlihat sangat menjaga Levi saat mereka berjalan berdua, tapi itu hanya kelihatannya saja. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengejek Levi yang dulu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Midget" dan "Kerdil" karena tubuhnya yang pendek, tapi siapa sangka, sekarang tingginya hampir mencapai 180 cm—179 cm tepatnya.

"Apa kau tak malu berjalan dengan badan loli begitu?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Ini bukan urusanmu, Jangkung…"

"Dasar manusia dada rata…" balasnya—dan segera diakhiri Levi dengan pukulan keras pada tulang rusuknya.

Bisa diyakini orang-orang juga akan segera menepis pikiran-pikiran romantisme yang ada setelah mereka melihat bahwa duo bodoh itu bertengkar dengan suara keras didepan umum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea…"

Lagi-lagi Neo hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Levi. Berkali-kali Levi memutar-mutar perasaannya menjadi tak stabil.

"Aku tak rela kalau kau kesana. Tinggallah disini…" kata-kata itu segera ditelannya kembali ke kerongkongan dan segera digantikan oleh "Sampai kapan kau berada disana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin selamanya..."

Sialan. Perasannya campur aduk sekarang. Neo tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Dia pasti akan kesepian. Siapa lagi yang bisa diajak adu mulut mendebatkan hal yang tak penting selain Levi? Siapa lagi yang memiliki hobi yang sama selain Levi? Siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi sahabat baiknya selain Levi? Tak ada. Hanya Levi. Sepanjang yang mampu ia ingat, hanya Levi saja yang memiliki kecocokan yang sama dengannya, walaupun pada awalnya hubungan mereka tak begitu baik karena kesan pertama yang buruk, tapi siapa sangka sekarang musuh terbesarmu berubah haluan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu? Tak ada yang tahu. Dan Neo juga tak tahu harus bagaimana ia hidup tanpa adanya Levi nanti.

"… Ahaha… Aku pasti akan kesepian tanpamu…"

Neo hanya tertawa kecil membalas kata-kata Levi. Ia tahu bahwa Levi tak mungkin mengubah keputusannya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan sahabatnya, walau hatinya tak rela. Membiarkan Levi pergi tanpa beban adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Neo segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda yang biasanya selalu ia kenakan sehari-hari. Pin "_Sin_" yang selalu ia pakai setiap saat akan digantikan dengan benda lain sekarang. Dengan dua buah jepit rambut milik Levi.

_Equivalent Trade_.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tak mendengar suaramu yang jelek itu pasti akan membuat telingaku baikan…"_

"_Dasar midget, aku tak mau tahu kalau kau tak bisa lagi jalan-jalan tanpa kutemani…"_

"_Kalau sudah sampai disana carikan gadis cantik untuk menjadi haremku, ya…"_

"_Mimpi saja terus, dasar mesum!"_

Neo hanya tertawa saat ia mengingat hari-hari yang telah dilaluinya bersama Levi. Besok ini adalah hari keberangkatannya menuju Korea. Sayangnya Neo tak bisa datang karena memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diurusnya di CRTV maupun Chocolate House. Kebiasaan kabur dari tugas membuatnya menerima pekerjaan dua kali lipat daripada yang bisanya. Ia harus lembur.

"Neo-kun…"

"…"

"Neo-kun… _Doushite ka_?"

"…"

"Neo-kun!"

Neo segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat Shuu memanggil namanya keras-keras. Kembali ke bumi setelah melambung dalam angan-angan yang terlalu tinggi rupanya tidak dapat membuatnya melakukan sesuatu dengan fokus.

"Apa kau sakit? Mukamu terlihat pucat, Neo-kun…" tanya Shuu khawatir sembari memegang dahi Neo untuk mengukur suhunya. Neo hanya menggeleng, dan terdiam lagi. Kembali ke alam bawah sadar miliknya.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Shuu mengerti bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya yang satu ini, sebagai seseorang yang dicintai oleh Neo dengan sepenuh hati, Shuu juga tahu bahwa Neo membutuhkan rengkuhan nyaman darinya, dan sebagai seorang wanita, Shuu memiliki firasat yang cukup tajam untuk menebak apa yang terjadi.

" Ini pasti soal Levi kan?"

Neo hanya terdiam dan menatap bola mata biru pucat itu sejenak. Ia tak ingin menanyakan alasannya, karena ia sudah tahu. Shuu adalah co-leader yang mengurus semua informasi mengenai data para anggota, pendaftaran, kematian, pengeluaran, pemecatan, dan tentunya, pengunduran diri.

Merangkul Neo didalam pelukannya, Shuu pun memulai pembicaraan agar Neo merasa nyaman. "Menyimpan semua unek-unek yang ada di hati bukanlah hal yang sehat untuk jiwamu…"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, cuaca tak sebaik biasanya. Tak ada bulan yang bersinar terang dilangit bersama awan-awan, tak ada bintang, dan tak ada angin yang berhembus. Udara di sekitar kota terasa seperti asap beracun. Bukan oksigen maupun nitrogen, tetapi lebih parah dari itu. Bagaikan berada dalam lingkungan yang tak lazim, Neo yang merasa napasnya tercekatpun mulai lari untuk menuju apartemen milik Shuu. Hanya tinggal 2 blok lagi, dan mereka sampai.

Mereka? Ya. Shuu tertidur di sofa merah milik Olympus setelah terlalu lama menunggui adik tercintanya selesai bekerja. Neo yang sudah tahu bahwa Shuu pasti kelelahan, memutuskan untuk pulang sambil menggendongnya. Lagipula, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.45 pagi. Oh, wow… Bukan tindakan yang tepat untuk menyuruh Shuu pulang dini hari tanpa seorangpun yang menjaganya. Memang bukan masalah jika membiarkan co-leader untuk pulang tanpa penjagaan, karena semua penjahat pasti menyesal setelah memutuskan untuk berbuat kriminal pada seorang co-leader, tetapi masalah besar untuk Neo jika membiarkan seorang Shuu Himeno pulang tanpa penjagaan sedikitpun.

Menghela napasnya yang mengeluarkan uap panas, musim dingin ini menjadi tak terlalu bersahabat dengannya, salju memang tidak turun, tetapi udara yang mengambang dengan temperatur kurang dari 24 derajat cukup untuk menusuk kulitnya.

Perasaanya tidak enak semenjak tadi. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya akan terjadi. Entah apa, ia tak tahu, tetapi memutuskan untuk kembali dan berlindung di rumah adalah yang terbaik.

"Ng… Neo-kun…"

Igauan dari Shuu membuat perasaanya sedikit terobati. Memutuskan untuk menginap, Neo lalu naik ke apartemen milik Shuu dan mengambil kunci untuk membuka pintu. Hanya saja, saat mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, jepit rambut milik Levi ada disana. Tanpa perlu menghitung detik, tiba-tiba pikirannya terpusat pada Levi.

Sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi disana…

.

.

.

.

.

…. *bersambung?*….

(A/N : Lanjutannya ada di ficnya Monkey-D-Cyntia, yang juga ga dilanjutin sama dia… Haiyeeehh… Ini mah saya Cuma buat _reply_annya doang dari sudut pandangnya Neo…

Apa yang terjadi pada Levi? Ini kalo kalian tanya saya, saya nggak enak ngebuat spoiler…

Sebenernya waktu Neo lagi dilema dan ambigu begini, Levi udah sekarat di rumahnya dan Viel sedang migrasi dadakan dari Korea ke Indonesia… Sayangnya ficnya Monyet Lepas nggak dilanjutin, dan akhirnya nggantung ga jelas, sama seperti fic gaje yang saya tulis ini…

Untuk selanjutnya kalian dimohon untuk membayangkan adegan yang terjadi dengan imajinasi kalian sendiri XD

Mudah-mudahan, kalo si Monyet Lepas mau bikin lanjutan ceritanya, saya juga bakalan bikin lanjutan chapter ini, karena pada dasarnya all plot story, semua berasal dari si Monyet—sekali lagi saya bilang saya cuma nge_reply_ aja.)

_So, readers, mind to review_?


End file.
